


Better than in the book

by Dociro



Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell goes to the boring book promotion and meets Hannah there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than in the book

Campbell hated events like that. He was a well known radio DJ now, with a few years of experience, and his own radio programme. He shouldn't have been there. However he still had a boss, and said boss had power over him. He was asked to interview a few people and review the book. 

"The Secret Life of a London Call Girl" it was called and in Campbell's opinion wasn't really realistic. People can't possibly do things like that. 

The event itself wasn't that bad as it turned out. There was a lot of pretty girls, so he could focus his attention at someone else than the boring host.

"So, not really interested in the event?" Said a voice from the place that wasn't occupied the whole time and Campbell made a noise that wasn't very manly. 

The woman who sat next to him was beautiful with blond messy bun on her head, full red lips and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. When she giggled a little, Campbell realised that he probably should answer her.

"Aye, my boss sent me here. I wasn't really happy about this, but work is work. I think the book itself wasn't really realistic, but this 'actress' reading it is even more fake." He stopped for a moment, but not long enough to give the girl a chance to say something. "Come on, the call girl from the book, even if I still believe not real, was classy, she... She was a dame, not some random prossie without taste." He finished with a disgusted look on his face. 

The girl laughed again and said, "You talk a lot, don't you?"

Campbell shrugged with a sheepish expression and answered, "I guess so. It's my job. I try to control myself, but as you see, I'm not really good at it. I'm Campbell Bain." 

"Campbell Bain? You are the guy from the morning radio show?" He nodded and she continued, "I knew I've already heard that voice somewhere. Love the Scottish accent." Then she nibbled at her perfect lip clearly considering something, and after a moment she added, "I'm Hannah. Hannah Baxter."

"Pleasure to meet you. So Hannah, who made you go to this awful event?" 

She laughed again, "You really hate this book, don't you? I, on the other hand, enjoyed it, and in fact decided to come myself. I know someone in the publishing house and he got me the pass." 

"It's not that I didn't like it. It was good to read, but I don't think it was really realistic. People can't do things like this. I may sound like disbelieving virgin, but I want to point out that I'm not one of them. I'm experienced, adult, male and still can't believe such things could have happend. And I have nothing against this book, but you have to admit that this event is shite."

"Yeah, the event is quite shitty. And as to the reality of the book I think you just had wrong partners." She smiled. 

"Aye, maybe." He blushed a little. 

"So, do you wanna grab some food and then we can go to my place and talk more about this book?" She said with a flirty smile.

Campbell swallowed loudly. Is this beautiful woman next to him suggesting what he thinks she is suggesting? Is this even possible? "Aye." He heard himself say. "Sure, let's go."   
___________

In the morning Campbell woke up with a warm form lying at his left side. He remembered last night and smiled to himself. Hannah was right, the things he read about were possible, and quite enjoyable he had to admit. He kissed Hannah's hair and felt her smile. 

"Hello Handsome," she said with a sleepy voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Fan-bloody-tasting!" Hannah giggled and he kissed her on the lips this time. "You were right, the book was pretty realistic. Thank you for showing me this."

Hannah nibbled at her lip considering something again, eventually she said, "I have to tell you something. I'll understand if you're be mad at me." 

Campbell looked with terror. "Was The sex not good for you? You didn't enjoy it?" 

"No, no, no! It was amazing, you were one of the best partners I've ever had. The problem is... You see Campbell, I'm Belle from the book. I mean I'm the author of the book. And I have to tell you it is very real. I'll understand if you can't accept it. I just want to be fair with you from the start."

Campbell sat surprised and then he blushed, "Oh my good Lord! You are Belle?" 

"Yes, sorry I haven't told you before. I want you to know, that I don't do this professionally anymore, and I really enjoyed what we did last night. But I'll understand if you want to leave now." 

He looked at her surprised, "Leave? No, no, no! I don't wanna leave. In fact I'd want to do this again. I mean if you want. I'm just super embarrassed that I haven't figured it out, and that I said all this things about your book and event." 

"Yeah, but you eventually said my book wasn't that bad. I think I can forgive you." She smiled at him. And bend to kiss him. 

When Hannah was millimetres from his lips he said, "But still, you are much, much better in doing this than writing." 

Hannah smacked him on the arm and returned to her previous activity.


End file.
